Coeur Volé
by LokiAllanPoe
Summary: [FrostIron High School Au] Loki is best friends with Fandral and for a long time it is just the two of them against the world. Then Tony Stark enters the picture and things suddenly become much more crazier. Loki hates Tony and his friends but as time goes on he comes to care for them, and even develops feelings towards Tony. The only problem is Fandral is dating Tony.
1. Chapter 1: A Lost Misanthrope

ooo

When being asked how all his madness began, Loki would look at the person deep in the eye and take his sweet time before finally answering the summer before tenth grade. (Loki is an overly dramatic dude, what did you expect.) Yet this was no ordinary madness, but a passionate affection towards someone he never believed he would come to care for sort of craziness. He can see it all as if it had only been yesterday. That is how many people would see it as well. It is to be argued that when something means so much to a person, does it not remain with them for as long as they can remember. When looking for a sweet memory, there is always a specific memory that comes back, punches a person hard in the head and despite all this still manages to make the person smile like a bloody fool. Well that is exactly what this _madness_ did to Loki. Looking back at all he had gone through, Loki realized he had an abnormal life but without it he could have never met the person who became his one and only _amour_.

For as long as he could remember, Loki had become used to being the kind of person who did not have the most marvelous way of communicating with those around him. He avoided most people when he had the chance and mainly spent all the time he could gain reading and admiring films. As time went on, he continued having difficulty communicating with others and for the same reason he ended up becoming the main outcast at his high school.

When he began Marvel High, he recalls being far too excited and about ready to have a new group of friends. He even watched _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_ the night before the first day of school and kept thinking to himself that maybe, just maybe, he would end up meeting two people that would become his Ron and Hermione. Oh how wrong did he end up being. Ninth grade was an absolute inferno for him.

The first day at Marvel High was anything but exciting for Loki. First of all, he had recently graduated from a middle school in which he had known half of the people since kindergarten. So basically, he grew up with these people and even came to deeply care for most of them and then suddenly they were all being ripped apart from each other and going their separate ways. He knew of course that this would ultimately end up happening when he and his class finally graduated eighth grade but even then it still sucked balls man. Since only the people he seemed to hate decided to attend the same high school as him, Loki only had his best friend, Fandral. Besides Fandral, Loki was all alone in this new school. But he promised himself that would all change, he would find someone soon enough. From the very beginning, he realized all his classes were full of strange new people, which seemed far too dull for his liking. Though secretly he still hoped that after a few days he would find someone worth his time. And for the first couple of months during ninth grade he gave off the impression of a very nice and charming guy to anyone who would come up and talk to him. For a while he had a few people whom he talked to during class but not the kind of friends who would hang out with him during break. As more time passed, however, he simply gave up on making any friends and started to be more reserved than before.

Many people who knew him from that time have the habit of asking him why he has changed so much, why he became so much reserved and cold towards those who sought to become friends with him. "What happened to the caring Loki we used to know?" they would ask him. But as always, Loki would simply laugh in their face and say they never actually knew him and simply because they were stuck together in the same room for forty-five minutes, it does not mean people deserve the right to know every little thing about him, let alone talk to him. However, part of him knew that what he really wanted more than anything was to at least make one new long lasting friend.

As mentioned before Loki had only one friend in the entire school. Fandral. Their relationship was simple enough to understand. When they were young they used to hang out with the same group of friends, though they had never exactly been close with one another. However, that all changed one day when their so called "friends" decided to ditch them at the park. At first they were quite heartbroken (understandable since they were only eight years old) but after half an hour they got over it and went to the swings to play. They spent the rest of the day silently swinging back and forth on the deserted swing set, simply being glad to have each others company. During the first months of their new friendship they did not talk much. Mainly they spent their lunch and recess isolated from all the other children looking at what was going on around them. A longing look was nearly always present in each of their faces. They did not know how to speak to each other, but that didn't matter to them. What mattered was the simple thought that neither of them would leave each other. Yet as they continued spending more time together, they began opening up to each other by doing small things such as Loki having Fandral read a specific line in a book or Fandral drawing mocking cartoons about the kids who made fun of them and showing it to Loki so they could laugh about it together. As they grew up they began talking more and basically came to know each other far better than anyone else in their life. They learned from each other that they had quite a few similar interests and though they had many differences as well, they also came to see how understanding and open-minded both of them were to new thoughts and ideas. They made new friends together along the way but they always remained each others best friend. Thus, a beautiful and long lasting friendship had been born between the two boys.

When they were coming close to finishing eighth grade, they feared that their friendship had come to an end. Loki had been informed by Fandral that he would not be attending Marvel High, instead he would be moving to a high school with college advanced courses that would help him graduate faster and give him more opportunities to achieve a scholarship. He told Loki sadly that he wanted to join him in Marvel High, but having no money, this high school was his only shoot at getting into a college. Loki understood. He knew Fandral was an intelligent guy who had the knowledge to get into a university but simply lacked the money to pay for it. He tried very hard not to be disappointed. He was thrilled that his best friend was thinking about his future. He was beyond happy his friend was making a wise decision. He would force himself to smile and sought to enjoy the last months with his best friend, it was not the end yet.

But in the end, Loki became absolutely broken. Months of forced smiles and laughter finally caught up with him and tore him apart. He woke up late one night after having a heinous dream in which he saw Fandral boarding a train and leaving him forever. After waking up he realized his eyes were full of tears, and though he attempted to ignore his thoughts and go back to sleep, he simply could not. He remained awake and took this opportunity to think over everything that was going on in his life. He even came up with a new philosophy for himself which was, "Life means giving up everything that means the world to you." He believed that everything he loved would be taken from him and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. And he began crying once more. But as he gained some control over his emotions, he also realized he could avoid losing Fandral if he went to the same school as him. Sure it was a huge amount of work to get into the high school, not to mention an hour long interview with one of the administrators, but if he achieved he would be in the same school as his friend. So he decided to do everything necessary to get into Fandral's school.

The next morning Loki told his mother that he wished to attend the same high school as Fandral, not Marvel High with his brother, Thor. His mother, Frigga, was reluctant to let him go all by himself to this school but eventually agreed and told him if he was going to this school he must stick with it until the very end of senior year. Loki readily agreed. Now all that was left to do was getting accepted into the school. His plan was going according to plan. That is until Thor spoke to him about this sudden desire early one morning.

He and Thor had always been quite close. Behind Fandral, Loki had always considered Thor one of his only friends. So naturally when Thor asked Loki to go with him for a walk, Loki thought Thor simply wanted to have some special bonding time, so he readily agreed without realizing that Thor normally did not seek him out that early in the morning. As they walked through the streets of their quiet neighborhood, Loki was talking actively to Thor about the novel he was currently reading when all of the sudden Thor cut him off and asked why he didn't want to go to the same school as him. Loki immediately felt startled but recovered himself fast and felt a sudden sympathy towards his brother. He looked into Thor's shinning light blue eyes and saw the sadness that inhabited them. Not even once had he realized that going to this school, would break Thor's heart. Thor, who always told Loki that he could not wait to attend the same school as him. Thor, who honestly loved Loki more than anyone in the world. Thor, whom Loki loved dearly. How could he forget all about how loving Thor had been towards him? How could he do this to him? His selfishness for having Fandral all to himself made him completely forget about Thor. As Loki continued to realize all of this, he began to show all of these guilty and sorrowful emotions on his face, to the point that a single tear escaped his eye. Thor immediately saw this and knew that whatever plans Loki had for attending this school were now long gone. Thor then felt horrible because he did not want Loki to give up his dream of attending this school, he just wanted to know why he was leaving him. But at the same time he was happy that his brother would not be letting go of him. As Loki looked about ready to cry, Thor grabbed him and hugged him as hard as he could. They hugged each other, as if never wanting to let go, and continued to tell each other how much they loved one another. After some time had passed, they finally broke apart and began laughing since they realized they probably looked like a couple who was breaking up. They laughed like there were no more worries in the world and continued their walk around the suddenly alive neighborhood.

Now, after all of this one would believe this was the end of Fandral and Loki's friendship. Well, actually no, it's not. After that heartwarming scene, fate decided to have pity on Loki and so Fandral was denied from his dream school. At first, Loki felt devastated for Fandral, but Fandral assured him that it was no problem. He even told Loki, "I didn't even want to go to their ugly ass school." This caused the first true laugh between both of them in months. Fandral told Loki to no longer live in dread, for his best friend will save him from the horrors that lived in every corner of their new high school. They finally spent the remainder days of middle school in a more cheerful manner than before. Even their graduation was more bearable, although they both still felt like they were losing part of their life.

Freshman year began early for both of them. They decided to take summer school in Marvel High so they could have at least one class done. Fandral decided to take Health so he could simply achieve his credit for that subject and not have to deal with another lecture on how a penis works. Loki on the other hand, decided to take his first year of P.E. just so he would not have to deal with running laps, being violently hit with dodge balls, and smelling like sweat in every class for an entire year. They both tried to make new friends in each of their classes, but in the end they only managed to continue having lunch together. Summer school went by faster than they could imagine and soon they began the real part of high school.

They had absolutely no classes together. The two boys only got to see each other during their lunch break. They told each other how everything was so different and how they both had avoided being trampled. They basically agreed with one another that both of their days had gone quite horrible, but to not give up they still had two periods left in which maybe something good would happen. Thor at some point joined them, and told them his day had gone wonderful and he even made some new friends. Fandral and Loki were not one bit surprised by this information. But they were both happy for Thor, he was an excellent example of walking, talking sunshine. They walked around the school eating a surprisingly good spicy chicken hamburger and when the bell rang they ran off to each of their classes. Although, he remained optimistic for the remainder of the day, Loki had no miracle come his way. For the following weeks after he began high school, he attempted to find someone who would become his friend.

As each day went by, he remained optimistic and believed someone would become his friend. But as days turned into weeks and then months, he began losing hope more rapidly. By the end of the first semester, he had officially given up all hope and became more focused in the work he had for his classes rather than the people who were in them. The only things that mattered to him for the rest of the year was his schoolwork, Fandral, and his distractions. Freshman year went by almost as fast as he hoped it would. On the last day of school he made a vow to himself that he would no longer try to make any friends at Marvel High. Fandral was the only person he needed in his life. He understood Loki and Loki understood him. That's what mattered most to Loki. He loved and appreciated Fandral, like nobody else would. He obviously didn't need anyone else when he already had Fandral. Therefore, he walked out of Marvel High on the last day of school, determined to come back next term with the confident attitude of no longer needing anyone but his best friend. He would no longer even cast a second look at anyone who came his way next year. They would simply be nothing more but a mindless idiot who attends the same school as him. Nothing more than another ignored person. This was his goal and he did manage to achieve most of it.

That is until he meet Anthony Edward Stark.

* * *

Hello there you peasants!

Oh dear, that was rude. Pardon, I meant to say, "Hello there you unfortunate individual who just so happened to stumble upon my little story!"

Well I would simply like to say that this is my first Fanfiction I have ever written. I've been working on this for a few months now and thought, "What the heck I might as well post it." I've been obsessing over the adorable idiots who obviously make up FrostIron so I'm happy that I finally had time to sit down and write a story about them.

The first chapter simply deals with Loki and Fandral's background and whats up with each of them and their relationship. As well as how they make sweet lustful love together. Whoops, that was not in the story!

Anyways, Fandral and Loki are just FRIENDS! There is nothing between them. Loki might argue back in forth with himself that he might feel something towards Fandral, but honestly they will never get together. They are just two adorable best friends. End of the story. Now, Tony will be introduced in the next chapter, but by only being mentioned. His first appearance should be around Chapter 3. The rest of the avengers should be introduced in Chapter 3 as well or after it.

I realize this may not be the best story out there, but frankly my dear I do not care.  
I am writing this for my own amusement and honestly don't care much about reviews or comments. But maybe I will add some propaganda into the story in order to gain followers and be able to subjugate the world and destroy humanity if I get denied to art school. Who knows?

Well, thank you very much to those of you who took the time to read my story. I would not be lying when I say it actually means something to me. I am not very good with feelings and emotions so sorry if I sound to harsh. I'm just going to stop writing before I revel to much sentiment. Chapter Two shall come as soon as possible!


	2. An Evening Out in the Stars

ooo

It was late in the afternoon. All around the peaceful neighborhood echos of children laughing and of teens enjoying their freedom from school could be heard. As well as the distant sound of sprinkling water coming from every garden, attempting to add some life to the dying grass and flowers. The darkening sky held a beautiful purple almost red looking sunset which showed shadows of the stars that within a few hours would be inhabiting the sky. It simply mesmerized anyone who stole a glance at it. The heat was so powerful and yet every last person was outside of their house enjoying the lovely afternoon. The tall trees, full of yellowish green leaves, were surrounded by people who sought their welcoming shade. The wind was blowing a cool summer breeze, that really made up for all the heat. It was truly a beautiful afternoon to be out and enjoying the last days of summer with friends. That is what nearly all these individuals were doing. Well that is everyone but Loki Odinson.

Unlike everyone else, Loki was lying on the floor in his bedroom, halfway through finishing the movie _Fluke_. It had been the same routine every day since he got out of school. He would wake up early in the day, take a shower, eat breakfast and for the remainder of the day watch movies until his mother would come into his room around midnight and tell him to finish his movie tomorrow. He did not care about anything other than watching movies all day and occasionally going out with either Thor or Fandral.

On this particular day his family had left early in the morning in order to enjoy a day out of the small town in which they lived. They had asked Loki whether he cared to join them on their little trip but as always Loki simply said he had a movie date with himself at six and could not postpone it. By now they had gotten used to him always rejecting their offers to go out, so they simply told him not to murder anyone after curfew and they were gone. After their departure, he decided he might as well so something crazy, something he could not do while they were around. Therefore, he grabbed the most depressing movie he owned and a box full of tissues and decided to spend the rest of the day being an emotional mess. Rebel is the word one would use to describe this child.

For the rest of the day he watched the heartbreaking film _Fluke_ over and over again. The story-line, the brilliant acting, the score, it was all stunning. There was something about watching movies that always made him feel tranquil. He felt lost from reality when watching movies. Lost in the way that he escaped all the troubles in his life and actually became a part of the film he was watching. Unlike real life, in movies he could almost always count on seeing a happy ending. Though at times they ended in a dreadful or even a terrifying way, there was nearly always someone who he could assume ended up living happily ever after. And that simply made him feel propitious. Basically with movies he felt as if he was no longer part of the real world he had come to hate. He was watching the film for the forth time when finally he was interrupted by an annoying sound, almost like a song. He thought that it was possibly one of his neighbors playing music. But after he heard it more closely he realized the music appeared to be coming from inside his room. It was until then that it became clear that it was his phone. He paused his movie and went looking for his phone. He followed the sound of _Sherlock's_ theme and found the phone resting under the mess of movies. For a few seconds he felt annoyed for being disturbed while in his divine state but one glace at the caller I.D made him forget all that and instead he was filled with glee as he answered the phone.

"There must be a very good reason for you to be calling me at this moment. You know how much I hate being disturbed while watching movies." said Loki playfully.

"I can assure you, there is a good reason. A reason you will find most sensible." said Fandral.

"Do tell me what this sudden desire to speak to me is? I may just die if I do not hear it."

There was a dramatic pause and then Fandral proclaimed, "I missed your bewitching voice my love!"

Loki felt a smile crept onto his face and after laughing he proceeded to tell Fandral, "I feel a blush taking over my face. Huzzah! My love has confessed his passion towards me."

"Haha! Ohh Loks you never fail at making me laugh." There was slight pause, and then he said, "How have you been?"

Loki signed and walked towards his open window to look out at the lovely afternoon. "I've been swell. I still remain being easily annoyed at even the smallest of things but you know staying locked away in my tower has helped. How about you, Fan?"

"Pshhh you know, fine as always. Though I have not only called to ask how you are. I have great news dude! Very excellent news."

"..." Silence was all that could be heard on the Loki's line.

"Loks, you still there?" Fandral could hear Loki quietly breathing, so he knew Loki was still on the phone, "Loks what has stolen your attention from me?"

Loki was immersed in the late afternoon sky and told Fandral, "Fan, have you seen how beautiful the sky looks tonight?"

"I have, truly beautiful but Lok-"

"I have never in my life seen something as breathtaking as this. The colors they are simply, magnificent. Almost as if nature is telling us that we have reached the end of another day but still promising us a new beginning that will come tomorrow. And at the same time I feel as if someone has painted the sky in the most exquisite manner, almost like the entrance to heaven itself. It is like I have died and gone to heaven... You know when I look into this sky I become aware that life can be beautiful, if only we seek to make it that way. I constantly live my days locked away and not once realize that true beauty can be found just outside my window. Maybe it is time I venture out of this room and into the real world once more." But his mind told him 'you will only get hurt.'

"Loki, even when you ramble you speak in the most flowery way possible. But I must say if you love the sky so much, why are not out enjoying it?"

"Who says I am not out enjoying this view?"

"Well, it appears I can confirm this. For you see at this precise moment I am standing just outside your window. And clearly my friend, you remain in your tower."

Loki glanced down his window and sure enough there was Fandral, waiting for him as he always was. Even in the darkness of his backyard, Loki could clearly see Fandral's clear blond hair and his innocent shinning white smile. He was wearing a tank top (promoting what appeared to be one of his favorite bands, Guns n' Roses) casual shorts, and some flip flops. Typical summer wear.

Smiling, Loki said, " What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just admiring the way your eyes gleam when you describe something you find beautiful. As well as hoping you will join me down here as we lay on your itchy, dying grass and enjoy this lovely evening together." said Fandral.

Loki hanged up on him and then told him through his window, "Hold on. I'll be right out."

However, before he could leave his window, Fandral yelled back at him saying, "Nooo! Climb down your window. Let us make this moment far more thrilling."

"Fan, I am not going to risk breaking my neck simply because you wish to make things more intense. Plus it will take longer climbing down my window than walking out through the my patio door."

"Aw come on, Loks. If you fall I'll catch you."

Loki considered this for a moment and said hesitantly, "Very well. I shall do this, but only because I trust you."

And so Loki climbed carefully out of his window. Walked slowly to the end of the roof and held onto the edge of the roof as he lowered himself down to the ground. He managed to do all of this without injuring himself as he had continuously thought he would. As he turned around to greet Fandral in person, he felt strong arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. He hugged Fandral back, with equal force.

"You know I have always loved hugging you. You appear to be as skinny as a stick but your strength is as powerful as a lion." Fandral said.

Loki started to laugh and said, "Well I love hugging you since you always smell like rainbows and unicorns."

They both began cracking up and then ended their embrace and looked into each others eyes. A few seconds passed in which it looked like they might kiss but after a moment they both laid down on the grass, looking up at the stars. After they got comfortable they moved a bit closer to each other and quietly remained like this for a while. This was what they both liked about each other, not having to always be talking. There was no need for them to fill the silence, simply being together, even if it was just lying down together quietly, was what made them happy.

For about half an hour they remained looking up at the shinning bright stars that seemed so far and yet so close to them. They were almost falling asleep on each other, when suddenly through the nightfall came a sound. It just so happened to be the _Titanic_ score. Apparently one of Loki's neighbors was playing the music. But whether it was meant for them or simply his neighbor felt like hearing something lovable, remained a mystery to Loki. They woke up immediately and once more started laughing.

"Why is it every time we are together it seems everything and everyone in our surrounding attempts to make us fall in love." Fandral said charmingly.

"Maybe we just look good together or perhaps since everyone believes we are secretly in love with each other." said Loki.

"Well we sure as hell would look good together. And speaking about love I forgot to mention my wonderful news with you!"

"Well then tell me what your big news are?" Loki said as he began closing his eyes once more.

"I met someone!" Fandral said excitedly.

Immediately after hearing this Loki opened his eyes and became worried. The day had finally come. Someone was going to steal his best friend from him. However, he realized he hadn't answered Fandral and did not want to worry his friend so he said, "That's great Fan. Uh, who is it?"

"He goes to our high school. Same grade as us. Oh Loks, he is so pleasant, he left me speechless when we first spoke. His humor was almost as great as yours and he had the most enchanting brown eyes. I could have fallen inside them. The best part was that he is such a charmer. He is obviously good at charming the pants off of people. He could have certainly gotten me to take off my pants if he asked me too."

"Okaaaay, enough information," Loki said embarrassed. "Who is he? How did you meet him?"

"His name is Anthony Stark, but he told me to call him Tony." Fandral said lovingly. "We met two days ago while I was jogging. He got in my way while I was running, and we sort of collapsed on each other. Not a pretty scene, I can tell you. But afterwards we looked into each others eyes and something sort of _clicked_. He apologized and told me his name and then adorably told me I had every right to sue him. Cute, right?! And I assured him that I would never do anything that horrible to an attractive guy. He then smiled and told me he would make it up to me if I allowed him to buy me a smoothie. Oh Loks, I fell bad for him."

Loki smiled at his friend and said, "Sounds like a low budget romance film to me," Fandral hit him playfully on the shoulder, "I'm only joking Fan. It sounds like an ideal boyfriend for you."

"I knew you would agree. It was practically our first date! He asked to see me again on Sunday."

"That's great."

"I swear he was perfect Loks. You should come with us. It would be fun!"

"Uh, I don't think that would be a great idea. I'm sort of a sociopath Fan, if you haven't noticed. Plus, I don't wanna end up being the third wheel and have to watch both of you be all sexual with each other."

"We could always have a threesome," Fandral said while winking suggestively at Loki.

"I'll pass."

"Come on, I could find you a date if you want. I know some really nice people who would love to get with you."

"Really, like who?" said Loki sarcastically.

"Hmm," Fandral thought for a moment. "Well, I know if I asked Wade Wilson he would probably agree. He's a nice guy."

"I'd rather go with Thor as my date," Loki said disgusted.

"It doesn't have to be a date. You could go with someone as friends."

"You're my only friend Fan."

They both remained quiet for a while and realized this was true. Loki had no one but Fandral. Fandral had made friends during the previous year but Loki never wanted to give a chance to any of his friends. So Loki truly did not have anyone but Fandral in his life.

After a while Fandral finally said, "Okay, fine I will allow you to escape a double date this time. But I expect you to come with me on my next date with your own boyfriend. Plus, you will still get to meet Tony at school on Monday."

"I'll meet him, but don't expect me to be as loving as I am with you."

"Oh, don't worry that's my job." Fandral said. "So can you believe it? Summer is over in just three days."

Loki simply grunted in reply.

"You know Loks, it wouldn't kill you to make some friends. There are so many people who ask me about you and actually want to know you. But you just keep pushing them away. You should give people a chance. I mean sure not all of them, but there are some people who are worth knowing."

Loki remained quiet and thought about it. Looking back at all his attempts to be friends with people, he saw all the unfair judgment he had been accustomed to using towards people. But at the same time he also saw all the embarrassment, hurt, sacrifice, and especially all the loneliness he felt even when he was with supposed friends. He thought back to all of this and then said to Fandral, "People have the tendency to hurt me. I'd rather eradicate that option for them. No one can hurt me if they can't even be near me let alone talk to me."

"But you need people in your life, Loki. Sure, you can possibly live without them. But in the end of the day you're still lonely. And you know what loneliness tends to lead to don't you?"

Loki simply nodded his head but then he decided to tell Fandral, "Leave my loneliness unbroken."

"Oh, so we are quoting Edgar Allan Poe now are we?" Fandral said playfully.

Both of them then began to quote Edgar Allan Poe back and forth. Until they ran out of things to quote. After a while the weather outside began to get a bit too cold and so they perceived that it must be midnight already.

"Well I should probably go." Fandral said as he stood up and began stretching.

Loki stood up as well and said, "Must you go? It's already midnight. You can sleep over if you want. My parents would not mind, they love you anyways. Plus I don't want you to get beat up by some violent ten-year olds."

"Loks, as much as I would love to accept your clear invitation for me to sleep in your bed, I really must get back home. My mom might worry if she wakes up half way though the night and realizes I am not sleeping in my bed but rather with some attractive guy five streets away."

"How would she know you're sleeping with me?"

"Because I don't share beds with anyone but you." Fandral said with a goofy smile on his face.

Loki just rolled his eyes and walked Fandral out of his backyard. "Well I'll see you on Monday."

"Goodbye, my dearest Loki!" said Fandral as he hugged Loki. After ending their adorable hug, Fandral began walking home.

As Fandral disappeared into the darkness of the night, Loki remained looking out into the vacant neighborhood. His mind racing with thoughts about what Fandral had said to him.

_'There are so many people who ask me about you and actually want to know you. But you just keep pushing them away.'_

'People actually ask about me? Why bother? Do they not know how impossible it is to get along with me? I gave people a chance a long time ago and they blew it, so why try to take advantage of it now?' All these thoughts were running in the interior of his brain, taunting him. But the most important one was '_Who was asking about me?'_ He made a note to himself to figure out who these people were and why they were interested in him.

When he returned back into his unattended house, he decided he might as well go to bed. His family would be back home early in the morning, so he had to prepare for an hour long interrogation from Thor about what he had done the whole day. If he even looked slightly tired, Thor would accuse him of having Fandral over and his lack of sleep would be evidence to Thor of Loki having been up all night riding Fandral like a horse.

'Yeah right Thor. Fandral already has someone. He doesn't need me now that he has his lover boy. That supposedly faultless guy. _Anthony_. I am just going to become the unnoticed extra in Fandral's motion picture drama. Him and Antony are the new stars of his life.'

As he was lying on his bed he accepted that things were honestly going to be much more different sophomore year. Nothing was going to be the same after this year. Fandral was going to have someone new in his life. Loki was no longer going to be the center of his universe. He could not change that. Isolation was sure to be reentering his life once more.

But his problems could wait, all he needed for now was sleep. He will figure things out on Monday. He'll figure out who this _Anthony _is and how he can get rid of him.

* * *

Salutations my peasants!

I see some of you have read my story. Well, I shall take the opportunity to say thank you very much once more! It means something to me I can assure you.

So anyways, I managed to get another chapter done. YEAAAH!

As promised I finally introduced Tony, although only by being mentioned. And let me tell you Loki is one jealous and protective dude over his friend. He sort of hates Tony's guts at the moment. But soon he will love him. Soon my friends.

Next chapter shall be the first day of school for all these lovely monsters. Some Loki interaction with Tony and all the other Avengers. It shall come as fast as I possibly can write. Though I might take a while since I have an AP test to study for and end of the year finals. I apologize for any long periods in which I do not update the story. And thanks once more for reading my little story.


End file.
